<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Gone by Merfilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920768">Never Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly'>Merfilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Haunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the black crystal, she knew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killashandra Ree/Lanzecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts">tigerbright</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was cutting blacks.</p>
<p>Maybe that was her mistake.</p>
<p>She'd argued with Lars, gone to cut, and stumbled across a vein of black that was having to be coaxed out. Three times she had lost herself to the thrall — </p>
<p>— and that had to be why she felt like Lanzecki was touching her, ghosting caresses over her skin every time she took her cutter to it.</p>
<p>That damnable sensuous mouth touching the back of her neck actually brought her away from crystal thrall, letting her make the last cut.</p>
<p>"You're dead," she whispered.</p>
<p>She would have sworn she heard 'never gone'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>